Belgian Pat. No. 794,595 which is equivalent to U.S. application Ser. No. 221,823 filed Jan. 28, 1972, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,526 describes compounds useful as antihistamine agents, antiallergy agents and bronchodilators having the formula ##SPC2##
Wherein R.sup.6 represents hydrogen or hydroxy; R.sup.7 represents hydrogen; or R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 taken together form a second bond between the carbon atoms bearing R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 ; n' is a positive whole integer of from 1 to 3; Z' represents thienyl, phenyl, or substituted phenyl wherein the substituents on the substituted phenyl may be attached at the ortho, meta, or para positions of the phenyl ring and are selected from halogen, a straight or branched lower alkyl group of from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a lower alkoxy group of from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, di(lower)alkylamino, or a saturated monocyclic heterocyclic group such as pyrrolidino, piperidino, morpholino, or N-(lower)alkylpiperazino. Pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts and individual optical isomers of compounds of the above formula are also disclosed.